


Mistletoe Kisses

by VenJubilation



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And a bucket load of Sylvix, Dash of Claudevain, M/M, Sprinkle of Dimivain, holiday party, no beta we die like Glenn, use of alcohol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenJubilation/pseuds/VenJubilation
Summary: The only thing that has been on Sylvain's mind all year long is the hope of finding his soulmate. Or at least someone who he could happily spend the rest of his life with. After numerous attempts and failures, he was ready to call it quits and start focusing on himself. However, after reading all the wrong signs and making all the wrong moves during his Christmas party, he finally gets his own Christmas Miracle.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Hints of Dimitri/Sylvain and Claude/Sylvain
Kudos: 5





	Mistletoe Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Sylvain reads the wrong sign and Dimitri gets a kiss.

Christmas had always been Sylvain’s favorite holiday–that is, once he pushed past the horrible childhood memories that came with it. Fortunately, in later years, he learned to greatly enjoy the day and all the festivities that came with it. His friends had always made sure to provide gifts and company that never failed to bring about a smile to his face.

So when the week of Christmas finally came around, he could only think of one day to celebrate: a massive party! And despite his one bedroom apartment offering just enough space for a very large group, he thanked the goddess that for once he wasn’t close to that many people. A few names being left off the invite list surely couldn’t cause that many problems later down the line, right?

The day of the party, Sylvain was found in the living room, working on putting up some extra festive decorations while his childhood friend–Dimitri, Felix, and Ingrid–all aided him with other last minute preparations. They were always there for him, so it was no surprise they were the first ones he messaged to ask for help when he finally decided what he wanted to do this year, even if some had been more reluctant than others.

Sylvain and Ingrid had worked together to border the room with tinsel and ribbons while Dimitri decorated the tree and Felix prepared bowls and plates of various snacks. The latter two had their roles switched after Dimitri opened a bag of chips too roughly and Felix felt the wrath of the tree’s branches getting caught in his hair when standing on his tiptoes to place an ornament. As amusing as it was, Sylvain knew they weren’t going to get anywhere if he hadn’t listened to Ingrid’s advice and suggested the change.

Taping the last bit of tinsel to the wall, he grinned proudly at his work and took a second to admire the rest of the room from the height of the ladder. Reds, golds, and blues covered almost every corner, making the apartment feel warmer and more festive than he could ever imagine. This was definitely going to be the best Christmas party ever, he thought before climbing down the ladder.

“You know, when you told me what you were planning for the room, I thought you had officially lost your mind. But looking at it now, it actually looks good.” Ingrid said, smiling softly as her eyes shifted to Sylvain.

“Guess I just got lucky with all the random decorations I picked out.” He winked. “Even the mistletoe looks great in its hidden spot~”

“The what? Sylvain, you didn’t…”

“Oh, but I did. It’s not a Christmas party without a little mistletoe to help the drunk future couples discover what they’ve been missing out all year long.” He laughed. Moving to lean against the ladder, he then stared at Ingrid, curiosity beginning to grow.

She raised an eyebrow. “You’re giving me that look that says you want to know something. What is it this time?”

“You RSVPed without a plus one.”

“Didn’t know I had to RSVP to begin with. Here I thought I had special rights as your best friend.”

“You do! But you didn’t tell me if you invited a special someone~” Sylvain grinned, a teasing tone lacing his words. “How’s the girlfriend hunt been going?”

Ingrid rolled her eyes, turning away as she brushed her hair back behind her ear that slowly grew pink with–what Sylvain could only assume to be–embarrassment. “About as good as it gets when you’re not hunting.” She finally said, her eyes fixated on Dimitri fiddling with the wire of an ornament.

“Seriously? I gave you an arsenal of pickup lines and advice on what to look out for in a girl! What was the point of all that if my sacred knowledge was going to be wasted?”

“I don’t think that knowledge is sacred in the slightest and I am _not_ using those terrible pickup lines you gave me.”

“What’s wrong with my pickup lines?”

“How’s your own partner hunt going?” Ingrid redirected the conversation, shooting Sylvain a sly look.

Sylvain pushed himself away from the ladder, stretching briefly as he spoke, “Oh you know, it’s been pretty good. I even had a date last week.”

“Really? How’d that go?”

“Great! He fell asleep during the movie then left before dessert, saying something about needing to pick up a book before a store closed. I offered to come with him and he said there was no need. Didn’t get a text or a call back after that.” Sylvain sighed dramatically, feigning a dreamy look. “I think I’m in love, Ingrid.”

He watched as she frowned, the crease of her eyebrow deepening with concern. “Sylvain…”

“Kidding. Hundred and ten percent kidding. I dunno, maybe I should just finally give up the dating life and focus on myself for once.” He said. “And I know I said that several times before but I think I might actually do it this time.”

“That would be a good option, yes. But stop being ridiculous about it. Did you ever stop to think that maybe you won’t find your soulmate on some overrated mobile dating app?”

He sighed, trying to relieve himself of the tension that began to build in his shoulders and chest. This was always a heavy topic for him, even with all the times it's been brought up. “Then where am I going to find them? It’s not like I’m going to turn around and find them standing right behind me.”

“Sylvain.” Felix’s and Dimitri’s voices called out.

Ingrid looked at Sylvain and he returned the look with a blink. Turning around, he found the two standing next to the fully decorated Christmas tree with two bowls in Felix’s hands and one in Dimitri’s. He looked to Ingrid once more and she gave him a shrug, a knowing smile meeting her lips.

“Still think the dating app is the way to go?” She whispered.

“Do you know something I don’t?” He whispered back.

Before she could confirm or deny, Felix called out his name again with a hiss of annoyance. A quick “Alright, alright, I’m coming!” left his lips and he shot Ingrid one more questioning stare before moving to meet their sides.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

“I still can’t believe you literally threw the poor guy out the circle! All you had to do was nudge him.” Sylvain said with a laugh, sinking back into the couch as he tried to avoid spilling his drink.

“Our coach kept shouting to get him out, I couldn’t think of a better way.” Dimitri responded next to him with such innocence that Sylvain almost choked on his drink with another laugh. “Perhaps that was why he liked you better than me. You got the job done without the unnecessary steps. I’ve always admired that about you; that and how you were able to be so charismatic with everyone in our year.”

Sylvain felt his cheeks heat up and he couldn’t tell if it was from the compliments or the alcohol beginning to kick in. Either way, he gave Dimitri a lopsided smile before leaning against him. “You act as if there was nothing to admire about yourself! You were a born leader with the way you took charge of everything, be it projects or our teams. Not to mention you just had that princely charm that made all the ladies swoon just from looking at you. Even I didn’t have that. There’s a lot more to you than you give yourself, Mitya.”

He wondered if throwing in the childhood nickname was too much; but when the blond simply smiled and thanked him, a sense of relief came over him. Sylvain downed the rest of his drink, an idea coming to his mind as he clumsily placed the plastic cup on the coffee table. Turning to Dimitri as he got up from his seat, he took a hold of his arm and urged him to stand.

“Hey, come with me. I totally forgot that I needed to check if something was working and I need a second opinion on it.”

Dimitri blinked up at him with a doe-like expression, his own drink being placed on the table before Sylvain began tugging him away from the couch. They squeezed their way through various huddles of people enjoying themselves with chatter and drinks, shuffling from the living room to the kitchen. Once there, Sylvain made a beeline for the balcony door, an eager grin on his face as he looked up to the mistletoe he had almost forgotten about.

“What is it that you needed my opinion on?” Dimitri asked.

“Just this!” Sylvain responded, pointing up. He looked over to his friend and noted how the shade of pink on his cheeks grew darker. Interesting, very interesting. “I wasn’t sure if it was working since I hadn’t heard anything from anyone. Then it hit me, I didn’t even test it out after hanging it up! So whaddya say, big guy? Wanna help me make sure this thing checks out?” He asked with a wink.

“Sylvain, I’m not sure if we should–”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. But hey, it’s just a friendly kiss for a silly tradition, right? Nothing to be ashamed of.”

Dimitri looked at him, eyebrow creased for a second longer before he sighed, “I suppose.”

Sylvain’s grin relaxed into a closed-lip smile, as if trying to show Dimitri he could be comfortable around him; which should have gone without question, but he knew the younger of the two always had his fears about overstepping his boundaries. He placed his hand over Dimitri’s cheek, cupping it gently before leaning in to place a chaste kiss to his lips. Much to his disappointment, it really didn’t feel any different than past kisses given under the mistletoe or during party games.

He was hoping for a spark, a shiver down his spine, something that would have awoken a hidden feeling that he was not made aware of yet. Instead, he was left confused. But that couldn’t be right, not when he was certain that Dimitri was his apparent soulmate. The universe had shown him that sign for a reason! So when he began to pull away, Sylvain chased after his lips again, seeking an answer to his question.

Sylvain stepped closer, tilting his head to achieve the perfect balance for their kiss. Surely that must have been what was wrong. And when he heard the soft moan vibrate from Dimitri’s throat under the hum of the music around them, he was almost certain that something finally clicked between them. However, that hope came crashing down when Dimitri pulled away again, this time keeping Sylvain at a distance with a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Sylvain,” he started. “I deeply care about you but it’s not a good idea that I engage in this sort of behavior at the moment. I… please excuse me.”

Dimitri frowned as he walked away, leaving the redhead by himself once more. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair and allowing his fringe to fall back over his eyes. “I need a shot.” Sylvain decided, making his way to the island counter where he would find liquid joy in a bottle and a friend sitting down.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!
> 
> Don't forget to leave ths gift of comments and kudos if you enioyed this chapter~


End file.
